Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 1 planeerimisleht/K 27.3.2013 kell 18 EMTA A-202 planeerimiskoosolek
Kohal: Andrus Kallastu, Kerri Kotta, Gerhard Lock Günter Berghausi koostööettepanek Gerhardi info: Berghaus teeb ettepaneku koostada futurismiteemaline aastaraamat, millega seoses korraldada ka konverents. See tähendaks uurimisprojekte, millega kaasataks eelkõige Ida-Euroopa uurijaid. Günter Berghaus: Re. "Futurist Music" special edn Yearbook: könnten bearbeitete Vorträge einer 2tägigen Konferenz sein. Vielleicht könnt Ihr Euch mit Institut in einem anderen Land zusammentun und in Brüssel Geld dafür beantragen. Ich kenne etwa ein Dutzend Leute, die zu dem Thema geschrieben haben. Meine Empfehlung: Russolo und Pratella kleinhalten, aber die Fut.-einflüsse in Russland und anderen Ländern detailliert ins Auge fassen. Die Liste der Komponisten, die sich anböten, ist lang. In meiner Bibliographie habe ich folgende Namen mit relativ wenig "History and criticism" verzeichnet: Antheil, George; Avraamov, Arsenii; Busoni, Ferruccio; Cage, Carrillo, Julián; John; Carosone, Renato; Casavola, Franco; Casella, Alfredo; Copertini, Spartaco; Diktonius, Elmer; Dusapin, Pascal; Ferrato, Walter; Giuntini, Aldo; Hába, Alois; Henry, Pierre; Honegger, Arthur; Kogoj, Marij; Kourliandski, Dmitri; Kul'bin, Nikolai; Lur'e, Artur; Luciani, Sebastiano; Mager, Jörg; Malipiero, Gian; Francesco; Marchesi, Oreste; Mantia, Aldo; Matiushin, Mikhail; Mix, Silvio; Mosolov, Alexander; Lev; Ornshteyn; Pingoud, Ernst; Pound, Ezra; Prokofiev, Sergei; Ravel, Maurice; Roslavets, Nikolai; Saariaho, Kaija; Savinio, Alberto; Schulhoff, Ervín; Shillinger, Iosif; Slavenski, Josip; Štolcer; Stravinsky, Igor; Toni, Alceo; Toscanini, Arturo; Tyrwhitt-Wilson, Gerald; Hugh; Varèse, Edgard; Vivenza, Jean-Marc; Wyschnégradsky, Ivan; Zandonai, Riccardo Hier läßt sich also noch einiges erforschen! Re Yearbook Special issue on Music: Any idea who could be you institutional collaborators? Schau Dir dies mal an: * http://ec.europa.eu/research/mariecurieactions/about-mca/actions/irses/index_en.htm * http://www.esf.org/activities/exploratory-workshops.html Arutelu: Võiksime mõelda FUTURISM 3 korraldamisele aastal 2017. Võiks teha europrojektina ja paluda Berghaus konverentsi juhiks. Võiks küsida näiteks Tallinna Ülikoolilt, kas nad oleksid nõus hakkama europrojekti põhikoordinaatoriks. Gerhard tegeleb teemaga edasi. PNP 2014 Andrus: Tänu kokkulepetele EMTA-ga on meil teada sümpoosioni finantseerimine mahus 5000 eurot. Kerri: 2014 toimuks seitsmes EMTA muusikateooria konverents, mille esimesed päevad toimuks Tallinnas ja reede-laupäev Pärnus, kus toimuksid ümarlaud ja diskussioonid. Teema on muusikaline vorm. Mõte on selles, et muusikalist vormi käsitletakse tavaliselt kui asja iseeneses, mitte kui interpreteerimise võimalust. Vorm on aga alati tõlgenduslik, sellest ka idee tegelda muusikalise vormi performatiivsete aspektidega. Gerhard: Joshua Mailman oma dünaamilist vormi käsitlevas doktoritöös on uurinud vormi esituslikke aspekte. Kerri: Mõte on katta spekter võimalikult laialt, lisaks muusikalisele vormile ka vorm ebatraditsioonilises kontekstis. Põhiküsimus: mis on vorm? On erinevaid koolkondi. Mis on vormi konstitueerivad alused ja suhe performatiivsusesse? Praktiline asi see, et on vaja esinema saada paar-kolm oma ala tippu, kelle kohalolek signaliseeriks ka teistele võimalikele osalistele, et tegu on tõsiseltvõetava üritusega. Nimed klassikalise vormi poolt oleks Hepokoski ja Caplin. Hepokoski vastab aeglaselt. Caplinilt positiivne vastus olemas, kuid see on tema töölenaasmise nädal, aga see teema ehk lahenab. Kui Hepokoskit ei saa, siis võiks kutsuda ka kellegi eurooplase: näiteks belglase van der Moortele. Tema on selle seltskonna eesotsas, kes esindab nö euroopa suunda vormianalüüsis (ameeriklased sisuliselt kaaperdasid vormi uurimise 80-ndatel). Moortele on kirjutanud kahedimensionaalsest sonaadivormist, mille kohta Humal küll ütles, et vene muusikateaduses see käsitus ammu olemas, kuid ülejäänud maailmale on see ehk siiski suhteliselt uus asi. Oleks hea saada nö erinevaid parteisid diskuteerima. Hepokoski vormiteema käsitlus retoorikakeskne, Caplinil funktsionaalne ja van der Moortelel veel alternatiivne euroopa variant. Gerhard: Võiks küsida itaallasi, näiteks Baronit. Kerri: Olen praegu kaardistanud tavapärast vormianalüüsi, kuid me võiksime jõuda ka uue muusika vormi küsimusteni, sest see vorm on multidimensionaalne. Uue ja vana muusika probleemidega tegelejad on erinev seltskond. Siin on ehk isegi kergem inimesi leida, kes on kõik väga head tegijad. Mailman oleks hea tegija. Mailman kasutab ka ebatraditsioonilisi vahendeid, kirjatab Maxis interaktiivseid lahendusi jne. Gerhard: Schenkeriaanid? Kerri: Loomulikult me informeerime neid, kuid Schenkeri analüüs ei oleks keskne teema. Majanduslikult rääkides: Caplini ja Hepokoski kulud oleks vaja välja maksta täielikult. Teistele ei pakuks täispaketti. EMTA-l on suhteid Tallinna hotellides, mida me saaks ehk pakkuda. Lektorite koduinstitutsioon maksaks sõidukulud. Gerhard: Kas teha ka open call? Kerri: Midagi võiks teha, kuid eesmärgiks võiks pigem olla väike tippude seltskond. Avatud kutse võiks teha ka, kuid hiljem. Tuleb vaadata, et asi lõhki ei läheks, sest me ei tee 300 osavõtjaga simultaansessioonidega konverentsi. Tallinnas kolme päevaga 25 inimest räägiks oma asja ära, siis viia seltskond ühe bussiga Pärnusse. Gerhard: Kas haarata kaasa ko doktorandid? Kerri: Tudengid on saanud punkte kuulajatena, kuid seekordne konverents eelkõige muusikakeskne, nii et ei tea, kui palju oleks mujalt tulijaid. Andrus: See ongi hea, et olgu selgelt muusikakeskne. Siis tekiks ka tõhusam diskussioon. Kerri: Kes oleks Saksamaal "vormijumal"? Gerhard: On Kühni seltskond. Aga ka Diergarteni (kes oli Holtmeieri õpilane) kaudu võiks küsida, kes hetkel uue sarja "Grundlagen der Musik" jaoks kirjutab vormist. Kerri: Olen mõelnud konverentsi kirjeldusele. Põhiline teema oleks: mis on vormi konstitueerivad aspektid, kuivõrd on need substantsiaalsed ja kuivõrd performatiivsed? Andrus: Küsimus on eelkõige selles, kas uuritakse partituuri või esitust? Kerri: Lisaks ka see, et kuidas kuulaja kuuleb. Võiks kirjutada Warren Darcy-le. Gerhard: Psühholoogiline pool peaks ka sees olema. Lerdahl? Costas Tsougras? Andrus: Kas siin saaks teha ka artiklite kogumiku? Kerri: Grandi tulemuste näitamiseks oleks vaja saada taha mõni väliskirjastus. Kui töö on ära tehtud, siis kirjastus annaks ka raamatu välja. Eesti keeles võiks olla eelkõige üldisemad käsitlused ja plenaarettekanded, sest mõned ettekanded võivad olla liiga spetsiifilised ja ülitehnilised. Eesti keeles oluline mõistestiku küsimus. Vajadus on õppematerjali järele, sest eesti keeles ei ole liiga palju tekste vormist. Kategooria:Protokoll